


Valentine's kitty day

by kitsunehanyou



Category: Gravitation
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 02:22:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6885301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitsunehanyou/pseuds/kitsunehanyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is valentine's day. Yuki has received many chocolates from people he doesn't even know when he was out, but the person he wants to give him a chocolate didn't give him one. Irritated, Yuki goes home. And there he finds a surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentine's kitty day

"Kya! Yuki! Please accept this chocolate from me!" Shouted over 100 women. Yuki ignored them and went towards his car swearing under his breath but hoping with all his heart that it was Shuichi the one who was giving him a chocolate. But no, his lover was ignoring him since the day started. Yuki was starting missing his little lover and now this. He couldn't even go out to buy a chocolate cake for Shuichi and him to eat without being mobbed. He entered his car, put the cake carefully in the backseat and drove away from his crazy, insane fangirls.

He swore under his breath and promised death to anyone who got in the way of the little time he had with his lover. He missed his lover and he wasn't going to deny it. But no, he couldn't spend time with him because his sweet little innocent Shuichi was ignoring him! When Yuki focused on the road again and tried to stop his thoughts, he saw that he had arrived at his home without noticing it.

After he parked his car outside his and Shuichi's house, he took the cake from the backseat and went to the house's door. Swearing again and again as he couldn't find his key, he gave a smug smirk when he founded it and said: "I swear that you mister key, have taken lessons from Shuichi. I am sure that both you and him have trained on avoiding me when I needed you the most. I swear I put you in my right pocket, so how the hell did you end up in the cake's bag?" Yes, you heard err read write. The great novelist Yuki Eiri was just talking to a key. Being ignored by your lover can do this, especially for one Yuki Eiri who had become addicted to his Shuichi and couldn't even think of letting him go.

Opening the door, Yuki went to the kitchen after entering the house, taking off his shoes and closed the door behind him. He put the cake in the fridge and went to the living room only to freeze at the sight that greeted him.

His Shuichi, his little innocent Shuichi, his personal angel Shuichi, his lover Shuichi, was dressed in a sexy kitty cat costume, which in reality had only the ears, the tail, socks that went till Shuichi's knees and boots. He didn't wear anything else.

Shuichi's upper body was covered in chocolate, and in his hip there was a tattoo that said 'Yuki Eiri & Shuichi Shindou for life' and he knew that this was fresh because it wasn't there yesterday.

Shuichi's lower body wasn't covered in anything. His cock, was though was covered with chocolate and cream, making Yuki want to taste the heavenly combination – for him any way – of cream, chocolate and the pure taste of his lover.

Yuki almost came at the sight. After all, who wouldn't if they had just seen their lover in a costume that only covered the part's that were under his knees, was covered in chocolate and cream and was very hard?

Yuki groaned when he saw Shuichi dancing in the rhythm of a music that could be found in clubs where stripers danced and which Yuki had just noticed. He groaned again when he saw his lover moving seductively and he barely felt being pushed into the sofa. All he could register was his lover. But when his lover started undoing Yuki's pants, he snapped back into attention and moaned as Shuichi unzipped his pants' zipper with his mouth.

When Shuichi's soft and delicious lips briefly touched his cock through his underwear, Yuki moaned in frustration. With a growl that showed his annoyance, Yuki swapped places with Shuichi, and started licking and biting Shuichi's sweet neck, cleaning it from the chocolate that covered it. After a few minutes he went down to Shuichi's nipples and his left hand played with one of Shuichi's nipples while his mouth devoured the other, successfully making Shuichi moan.

Yuki after making sure that both nipples had the same treatment, went down his lovers body, giving it butterfly kisses till he went to his lover's bellybutton where he proceeded to dip his tongue into, licking and swirling around. When he was sure he had cleaned his lover from all chocolate that covered him, After a minute, Shuichi was lost into the pleasure he received by his lover. And then, the most wonderful thing Shuichi ever had it happen to him happened. Yuki took into his hot mouth all of Shuichi's cock and was teasing Shuichi's balls with his hands.

Yuki first cleaned his lover's cock form the chocolate and cream by sucking and licking his lover's cock hard. Then he started making a combination of biting, sucking and licking Shuichi's cock making Shuichi come with a shout of 'Yuki!'. Yuki drank his lovers come and moaned at the taste, making Shuichi hard at the feel of Yuki's moan around his cock.

Then, Yuki had something happen to him that had never happened in his life. Shuichi, Yuki's sweet innocent and shy lover, swapped placed with him in the sofa and where Shuichi was laying in his back at the sofa with Yuki on top of him, now Yuki was laying on the sofa with Shuichi on top of him. Giving a sultry smile, Shuichi took his lover's cock in his hands and impaled himself in his lover's cock, no preparation, no lubrication, no nothing.

They both moaned at the tight hold Shuichi had on his lover's hold, but Shuichi while he was in pain, didn't wait to adjust, he just started moving his hips up and down, causing his lover to groan, and him – Shuichi – to moan as his lover's cock brushed hard at his sweet spot. Shuichi even though he was hard and was panting with need, continued teasing his lover with a slow pace, till Yuki swapped their places once again and started thrusting in and out of his lover's body, fast and hard, making Shuichi moan. After a while of thrusting, Shuichi came with a shout of 'Yuki' and feeling his lover's tight walls clench around him made Yuki come as well with a soft 'Shuichi'.

Yuki regained first his senses and got up, then bowed down and took Shuichi in his arms and carried him bridal style in their bedroom. He set his lover on the bed and covered him with the blankets before getting under them himself. Shuichi sighted and snuggled closer to Yuki and saying a soft 'Happy Valentine's day love. I love you' he fell asleep, barely hearing the 'I love you too Shuichi' Yuki muttered. They both went to sleep with the same though in their mind: 'This has been the best Valentine's day of my life.'


End file.
